Dee
Dee is the 3rd Seat of the 4th Division. Appearance Looks like a teenager and is 160cm (5’3”). She wears the standard Shihakusho, except that the bottoms are knee-height shorts and the arms are a little shorter than normal. She doesn’t wear tabi, she’d either have the sandals on, or would walk around barefooted. Her hair is waist-long, straight and reddish brown. She usually puts it up in a messy bun or a pigtail. Her eyes are narrow and mostly greenish, but changes colour under the light. Her arms and legs are quite muscular and she’s got broad shoulders. Personality Dee’s a calm and respectful person who can be really goofy at times. In case of any emergency, she acts emotionless, panic-free and thinks clearly and her reaction time is really good. She’s stubborn, so she doesn’t quit anything because she’s told so, no matter how unnecessary or hopeless the thing she’s working on is. Still, she can admit defeat at the point she sees no possibilities. History Dee grew up in a Rukongai village not too close to Seireitei. It was surrounded by trees and was home to many young people including herself, away from the struggles of the more urban area. Her childhood was full of fun and games in the woods and they would grow their own vegetables and go fishing in the nearby river. An old, nice lady used to treat everyone’s wounds and she had plenty to do, since the kids got hurt a lot. Gradually, Dee started to learn from her by watching what she was doing each time and soon started to treat minor wounds with the stuff they could find in the forest. There weren’t many useful herbs around, so she got used to treating people with almost nothing; just cleaning the wound, applying the patient’s own spit on it and pressing some strategic points for pain relief. One day, a large Hollow attacked the village and killed many of her friends before Shinigamis came. During the fight, she fell off a quite high tree to injure both of her wrists eternally, which had always been problematic to begin with. Since the village was mostly destroyed, she left the place along with the other villagers. Hoping to be useful, she decided to join the 4th squad, to learn some advanced healing techniques and defend herself if necessary. After joining the 4th, she did her best to fulfill her duties, which helped her promote quite fast. Powers & Abilities Durability Decription: ''' Dee is a sprinter type, meaning she can act extremely fast and powerful at first, but would run out of energy quickly. This gives her an advantage at runs with obstacles on the way, as she wouldn’t be affected too much and even rest a little while a typical long distance runner would lose some energy. '''Kidō Skill Description: Dee didn’t have a problem learning Reihai and doesn’t have any problem using Kidou, except for the long incantations which she fails to memorise. Shunpo Skill Description: Dee is naturally a good short distance runner, but she can’t use Shunpo efficiently since she runs out of breath quickly. So, she’s training in order to have faster starts instead of working on her stamina. Strength Description: Akin to her Shunpo skills, Dee can get very powerful for short periods of time. Her muscles can produce more force than one would anticipate, given her appearance. Hakuda Description: '' Hakuda is Dee’s primary offensive, but she doesn’t know many techniques. Because of her injured wrists, she can use her hands only for straight attacks. As a result, she usually attacks with kicks and defends with her arms.'' Other Information Description: Dee has got great balance, enough not to spill the tea from the cup when something hits her. Her reflexes are really good too, especially while defending herself. Zanpakutou Funeral under the white pine (Goyōmatsu-ka no sōgi ) is a regular katana with a round hilt wrapped with dark blue strings. The crossguard is shaped like a cone getting slightly thicker towards the blade. Its sheathe is made of dark wood and stays horizontally on Dee’s back at her waist. It’s exactly 65cm long. Its elemental properties are an odd combination of plant and fire; in which Dee cannot create the fire herself but only trigger it physically. *Shikai: The release command is "Grow, white pine" (育つ、ごよまつ, Sodatsu, goyomatsu ) As it’s being released, the blade of the sword breaks from the hilt and falls to the right with a slight angle. Simultaneously, the broken blade and the wooden hilt grow. The hilt gets as thick as the crossguard and is out of wood until the tip, which is another cone out of metal, its point facing out like a thick needle. The blade part makes a ")" shape and grows over Dee’s height (2m). The sharp side is inside of the curve. When not in use, Dee either lets it drop on the hilt and holds it from the blade, or grabs it from its end and holds her hand on her chest, letting it lean on her neck. Shikai Special Ability: Shikai abilities of Goyōmatsu-ka no sōgi uses the plant element of its nature only. Ability 1 Better control of the environment Strength: Like the name says, Dee moves around easier despite the length of the blade. Her reach is longer and more precise; the touch with the tip of the blade can be perfectly adjusted from collecting fruits or piercing through a rock panel. Weakness: Moving around too much or using her senses so extensively is exhausting that she will slip if the battle takes too long. Ability 2 '''Flexibility '''Strength: The blade itself is flexible and can bounce back from solid surfaces when thrown. It can be used as a sling. Real advantage is that it won’t break from being physically pushed too far, actually it would retract stronger to hit back. (It’s only possible for an opponent to break it with another weapon that works like a chainsaw. Back and forth, countless times.) Weakness:'The blade is not suitable for blocking attacks. Dee should receive them closer to the base of the blade. 'Ability 1 (Adrenaline shot) Strength:'''With separating the blade from the sword, the remaining part turns into a giant needle. By piercing it directly into someone’s heart, it can pump Dee’s reiatsu into someone severely wounded. It recovers the patient’s reiatsu in about 5-10 seconds. '''Weakness: Depending on the injuries, she might have to use all her reiatsu. If that’s the case, the separated blade that rests on Dee’s shoulders closes up on her and wraps her up in a wooden coffin to rest while her reiatsu is restored enough for the Zanpakuto to fix itself. The two pieces must be close to each other, for which the blade part dissolves into ashes and collects on the hilt. It can be used once in a battle if the reiatsu loss is about what Dee has left. Ability 2(The root) Strength: Dee sticks the tip of the blade on the ground, the metal cracks open and roots start to grow inside the earth. From a desired point, they raise back on the surface to capture an opponent from the ankle, or to form some sort of a barrier from the branches. She can create as many of them as she wants. Weakness: The branches that are used for capturing people directly aren’t too strong but flexible and faster. The ones that create the barriers are the opposite, so the two sorts have to be used together and it requires too much concentration and a diversion if it’s about capturing an enemy. Also, she can’t remove the blade from the earth while she’s using this technique. Ability 3(Bonsai) Strength: This ability manipulates the opponent or the Zanpakuto by forcing them to grow as well. To activate, Dee needs to grow a leaf on her Zanpakuto and wound the opponent or crack the Zanpakuto or whatever weapon they’re using to plant that leaf in it. Once planted somewhere, the leaf starts feeding on reiatsu and grows into trees. Weakness: The trick is that the growing branches should be tended regularly, so if the opponent keeps cutting them during the fight, it would only be a frequent time loss. The growth rate changes according to the reiatsu flow; if it’s constantly too high, it should be cut every 30 seconds (between each attack). To stop it completely, one must cut the reiatsu flow in the area where the roots are and wait for a while until the seed dies. It can be done during combat if the opponent is skilled at controlling reiatsu and can fight without using an arm or a leg for a few minutes.